With the increasing development of digital technology and communication technology, multimedia contents based on audio/video (A/V) data have rapidly come into widespread use in various technical regions (e.g., broadcasts, movies, Internet, personal media, etc.) and the number of users who desire to use the multimedia contents is also rapidly increasing. In addition, with widespread use of 3DTV/3D movies capable of providing users with the stereoscopic three-dimensional (3D) effect, the demand of users who desire to use immersive media capable of providing the users with the 3D effect and stereo sound is rapidly increasing. In addition, as the TV screen is gradually increased in size in proportion to the increasing development of display technology, the number of users who desired to high-quality content such as high definition (HD) content is also rapidly increasing. Therefore, many developers and companies are conducting intensive research into technology of immersive broadcasting TVs (such as 3DTVs and UHDTVs (Ultra High Definition TVs)) as the next generation broadcast services to prepare for the Post-HDTV marketing. Specifically, in recent times, various researches for UHD (Ultra High Definition) broadcast services have been intensively proposed.
UHD broadcasting aims to provide TV viewers with higher-quality images, higher-quality colors, and higher immersive sense in more various aspects than the conventional HD broadcasting. Therefore, UHD broadcast associated standard has recently been established to define wider color gamut than in the conventional TVs. UHD content can provide TV viewers with the best information similar to the original color directly obtained through HVS (Human Visual System), such that it can provide the TV viewers with higher-quality images and higher immersive sense. Although the current broadcast system is designed to perform various post-processing steps needed to implement color enhancement, prior to transmission of the content for optimum color implementation, the current broadcast system has difficulty in perfectly expressing various colors due to a difference in environment between the actual display environment of each user and the manufacturing environment of the content manufacturer.
The color expression range from among various elements needed to provide high-quality images in the UHD broadcasting has recently been extended. Therefore, technology of providing high-quality color images is of importance. However, whereas the manufacturer of the broadcast content uses various methods to reflect high-quality colors into the resultant image, the content receiving users may have relatively low-quality content displayed in unexpected colors different from original colors intended by the content manufacturer due to the presence of various types of receivers and display units having different product levels. As a result, the content receiving users unavoidably obtain different types of information according to different viewing environments, and the actually displayed colors are different from the desired colors intended by the content manufacturer, such that deteriorated images having relatively lower-quality colors in terms of color are actually applied to the TV viewers.